The New Girl
by Dannigurl9488
Summary: Kurama has financial problems and moves to Yusuke's apartment building. Kurama is not the only new person at Yusuke's school. What do Kurama and the new character share together?- K/K, Y/K, and many more ^_^.
1. Intro and a fight sorta

Oh man My first chapter is Soooooo bad. I left words out and things didnt  
make Any sense hardly I could have done WAY better. Anyway I finally know   
what I am going to write. This story will be broken up into sections and  
they are that way varying on whats going on in the story. I am changing   
the story to a general drama. i have some interesting ideas. ^_^ well   
anyway here I go.  
  
--------------------New Beginings----------------  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara went to the park like Kimi   
requested at 5 oclock. It was a fairly large park considering it was   
in the middle of the city. They got into the park at the main entrance.  
There they spotted Kimi wearing a long trench coat which she had to be boiling  
considering it was 80 degrees outside. She was standing next to a rose bush garden  
looking at a red rose.   
  
"Hey Kimi lets get started!!"yelled Yusuke.  
  
As soon as Yusuke said this Kimi ran deep into the forest meanwhile   
dropping the rose. She ran so far into the forest that she couldn't hear any  
cars, people talking,or anything except the forest and her feet. This was saying   
a lot since demons have very good hearing. She stopped and waited for the spirit  
detectives to catch up with her. They finally did Yusuke in the lead, followed  
by Kurama, then Kuwabara, and last but not least Hiei.  
"Well lets begin,"said Kurama.  
"Kurama you can't you are not supposed to hit girls it goes against my code  
so I will have to fight you then she's a girl you can't!!,"said Kuwabara.  
"what about that girl I fought to save Yukina ? You didn't fight me afterward"  
said Yusuke. (AN I watched that episode yesterday its tight)  
"But that was really a drag queen this is different!!"  
"Hn I suppose you know what a drag queen is ?"said Hiei.  
"Yes it is a guy that dresses like a girl,"sadi Kuwabara.  
"Well for once you know something baka,"  
"please be quiet I am trying to concentrate,"said Kurama as he let his rosewhip out.  
  
Kimi unleashed the first attack. "I will kill you with one attack !!Black  
Death!!," Kimi's eyes turned into a dark seductive shade of purple. Her hair turned   
a pitch black shade and she sprouted black wings that looked decayed. Even though her  
wings were that way she looked even more beautiful, but deadly. She then made a   
sword materialize out of her right arm and then into her hand. With tremendous speed  
she struck at Kurama. Normally he would have been killed, but for some strange   
reason her blade stopped one inch from his neck.  
  
"Foolish of me...I should have tryed to kill you earlier but now my heart is   
in the way...or is it destiny...fated....or am I just damned to make the mistake of   
my elders...,"said Kimi as she changed back to her normal form. She dropped her sword  
and passed out into Kurama's arms.   
  
"Strange I thought you were a goner once I saw her blade stop,"said Yusuke.  
"I agree even 'I' didn't see her move,"said Hiei.  
"She must of been moving pretty fast.."said Kuwabara.  
"Don't worry about that what I wonder is what she was talking about   
her heart being in the way,"said Kurama.  
"Maybe she fell in love with you while you 2 did that project for  
Iwamoto's class.."said Yusuke.  
"yeah right well I am going to take her home and let her rest till she wakes up .."said  
Kurama.   
"What do you know you must love her too.."said Yusuke.  
"Drop it well see you all later,"said Kurama as he carried Kimi to his house.  
- - - - - - - - - 4 hours laters aka 9 something- - - - - - - -   
  
"Where am I ?"said Kimi as she woke up abruptly. Kurama was sitting at his table in his   
room writing something probably his homework. (AN I aint changing his good boy attitude)   
Kurama turned around then spoke "You are at my house while you are here please call me   
Shuuichi that is what my mother knows me as...Do you live near by?"said Kurama.  
  
"I don't know I live at an apartment somewhere in the city....I couldn't tell you if it   
were close by because I don't know where I am....I was wrong earlier i shouldn't have   
attacked you I was able to do that because I am a water demon which we can change our   
forms as we please...I was   
mimicking a shadow demon....We have a lot of wisdom because we see the past and future at   
will, but there are things my heart will not allow me to know I bet I sound like i love  
telling riddles but I dont ..All I know is that I fell in love with you when I first met  
you .....even though I know I am forever doomed to be alone....,"said kimi.  
"Well I have a confession too ever since I met you I have had the same dream every night,  
to tell you the truth i haven't slept well since I met you, In the dream I saw you stabbing   
yourself, even though I didn't know you at all it scared me anyway...but I fell in love   
with you, I have been with so many women that I can't count but none of them can be compared   
to you,"sai Kurama.  
"Oh K,Shuuichi,"said Kimi. she said this right before Kurama held her and kissed her passionately.  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 closed going on to chapter 3 yeah yeah chapter 3 well Im not into the whole they met   
and then fall into love later on stuff so I wanted to rush past that cause that isnt the most   
important part ....^_^ *Hint*hint* Someone will die HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH ok ill   
quit now. I think I'm high off my cold medicine.. Oh yeah I Do not and never will (wish) own  
Yu Yu Hakusho if I did there will be new episodes in japan and the show would be better than   
Dragon Ball Z and Kurama and Hiei would have gfs....Hiei would tell yukina he is her sis. and   
it would be even better cause the writers will still be writing and there would be over   
1000 episodes by now and it would be the longest aired cartoon even longer than the simpsons.oh   
yeah i own Kimi don't jake her thanks fo the review ...*takes a breath* OK one more thing  
at www.yuyuhakusho.com the official site Keiko is spelled Kayko. It is   
either way Im just following the official site. get off my back pleaz.byebye 


	2. New Beginings

Oh man My first chapter is Soooooo bad. I left words out and things didnt  
make Any sense hardly I could have done WAY better. Anyway I finally know   
what I am going to write. This story will be broken up into sections and  
they are that way varying on whats going on in the story. I am changing   
the story to a general drama. i have some interesting ideas. ^_^ well   
anyway here I go.  
  
--------------------New Beginings----------------  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara went to the park like Kimi   
requested at 5 oclock. It was a fairly large park considering it was   
in the middle of the city. They got into the park at the main entrance.  
There they spotted Kimi wearing a long trench coat which she had to be boiling  
considering it was 80 degrees outside. She was standing next to a rose bush garden  
looking at a red rose.   
  
"Hey Kimi lets get started!!"yelled Yusuke.  
  
As soon as Yusuke said this Kimi ran deep into the forest meanwhile   
dropping the rose. She ran so far into the forest that she couldn't hear any  
cars, people talking,or anything except the forest and her feet. This was saying   
a lot since demons have very good hearing. She stopped and waited for the spirit  
detectives to catch up with her. They finally did Yusuke in the lead, followed  
by Kurama, then Kuwabara, and last but not least Hiei.  
"Well lets begin,"said Kurama.  
"Kurama you can't you are not supposed to hit girls it goes against my code  
so I will have to fight you then she's a girl you can't!!,"said Kuwabara.  
"what about that girl I fought to save Yukina ? You didn't fight me afterward"  
said Yusuke. (AN I watched that episode yesterday its tight)  
"But that was really a drag queen this is different!!"  
"Hn I suppose you know what a drag queen is ?"said Hiei.  
"Yes it is a guy that dresses like a girl,"sadi Kuwabara.  
"Well for once you know something baka,"  
"please be quiet I am trying to concentrate,"said Kurama as he let his rosewhip out.  
  
Kimi unleashed the first attack. "I will kill you with one attack !!Black  
Death!!," Kimi's eyes turned into a dark seductive shade of purple. Her hair turned   
a pitch black shade and she sprouted black wings that looked decayed. Even though her  
wings were that way she looked even more beautiful, but deadly. She then made a   
sword materialize out of her right arm and then into her hand. With tremendous speed  
she struck at Kurama. Normally he would have been killed, but for some strange   
reason her blade stopped one inch from his neck.  
  
"Foolish of me...I should have tryed to kill you earlier but now my heart is   
in the way...or is it destiny...fated....or am I just damned to make the mistake of   
my elders...,"said Kimi as she changed back to her normal form. She dropped her sword  
and passed out into Kurama's arms.   
  
"Strange I thought you were a goner once I saw her blade stop,"said Yusuke.  
"I agree even 'I' didn't see her move,"said Hiei.  
"She must of been moving pretty fast.."said Kuwabara.  
"Don't worry about that what I wonder is what she was talking about   
her heart being in the way,"said Kurama.  
"Maybe she fell in love with you while you 2 did that project for  
Iwamoto's class.."said Yusuke.  
"yeah right well I am going to take her home and let her rest till she wakes up .."said  
Kurama.   
"What do you know you must love her too.."said Yusuke.  
"Drop it well see you all later,"said Kurama as he carried Kimi to his house.  
- - - - - - - - - 4 hours laters aka 9 something- - - - - - - -   
  
"Where am I ?"said Kimi as she woke up abruptly. Kurama was sitting at his table in his   
room writing something probably his homework. (AN I aint changing his good boy attitude)   
Kurama turned around then spoke "You are at my house while you are here please call me   
Shuuichi that is what my mother knows me as...Do you live near by?"said Kurama.  
  
"I don't know I live at an apartment somewhere in the city....I couldn't tell you if it   
were close by because I don't know where I am....I was wrong earlier i shouldn't have   
attacked you I was able to do that because I am a water demon which we can change our   
forms as we please...I was   
mimicking a shadow demon....We have a lot of wisdom because we see the past and future at   
will, but there are things my heart will not allow me to know I bet I sound like i love  
telling riddles but I dont ..All I know is that I fell in love with you when I first met  
you .....even though I know I am forever doomed to be alone....,"said kimi.  
"Well I have a confession too ever since I met you I have had the same dream every night,  
to tell you the truth i haven't slept well since I met you, In the dream I saw you stabbing   
yourself, even though I didn't know you at all it scared me anyway...but I fell in love   
with you, I have been with so many women that I can't count but none of them can be compared   
to you,"sai Kurama.  
"Oh K,Shuuichi,"said Kimi. she said this right before Kurama held her and kissed her passionately.  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 closed going on to chapter 3 yeah yeah chapter 3 well Im not into the whole they met   
and then fall into love later on stuff so I wanted to rush past that cause that isnt the most   
important part ....^_^ *Hint*hint* Someone will die HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH ok ill   
quit now. I think I'm high off my cold medicine.. Oh yeah I Do not and never will (wish) own  
Yu Yu Hakusho if I did there will be new episodes in japan and the show would be better than   
Dragon Ball Z and Kurama and Hiei would have gfs....Hiei would tell yukina he is her sis. and   
it would be even better cause the writers will still be writing and there would be over   
1000 episodes by now and it would be the longest aired cartoon even longer than the simpsons.oh   
yeah i own Kimi don't jake her thanks fo the review ...*takes a breath* OK one more thing  
at www.yuyuhakusho.com the official site Keiko is spelled Kayko. It is   
either way Im just following the official site. get off my back pleaz.byebye 


End file.
